op_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Dials
Dials Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. There are many types of Dials that store various things depending on their type and most of them seem to be common throughout sky islands, though their rarity can vary by type with some being native to specific regions and some extinct. Dials come in many sizes and shapes, from the size of an average seashell to the size of a human. Dials store energy and matter itself, usually by that particular type of energy or matter being absorbed by a tiny hole or holes on one side of the Dial. The content can then be released by pressing the apex on the other side of the Dial. As long as they are not used or damaged, Dials seem to be capable of storing their contents indefinitely. If the shell of the Dial is broken they can become unusable. Dials based on clouds are rendered useless on the Blue Sea due to the inability of the clouds to survive at that atmospheric temperature and pressure. Dials are capable of letting the energy out in different amounts. Some use their contents all in one blast, such as Impact Dials, Axe Dials, etc., while others are capable of storing multiple uses within their contents until it runs out, such as the Flame Dial, which then has to be refilled with that content for the dial to be used again. Dial Types Axe Dial The Axe Dial is a rare dial not found in Skypiea. It delivers a thin blast of air in the shape of an X that is capable of slicing through iron in one blow. Like the Impact Dial, its main use is in Sky Warfare. These dials sell for well over 700,000. Ball Dial The Ball Dial releases a puff of clouds that forms into a ball shape upon being released, which can be used for sitting or standing on, or be applied with explosives and other features. These dials sell for around 30,000. Breath Dial The Breath Dial is capable of storing air-currents. These Dials are usually used to propel wavers through water and on ships if there is no wind for sailing. These Dials can also be attached to the sides of a snowboard or "skates" as alternative methods of travel, as demonstrated by the Shandia. These dials sell for 20,000. Unlike Jet Dials, Breath Dials can carry smells and aromas as well. They are handy for storing gases, such as poisons, bad scents, and flammable substances. These dials sell for around 15,000. Flame Dial The Flame Dial absorbs and releases fire; it is not to be confused with Heat Dials. Flame Dials can also be used in sky warfare, concealed in the user's hand beneath a glove or bandage to allow them to burn their opponents. These dials sell for around 45,000. Flash Dial The Flash Dial is one of the three known types of Dials that store and release light. The Flash Dial lets out an extremely bright amount of light for a very brief period, effectively causing temporary blindness if used against a person similar to a flash bang grenade. These dials sell for around 20,000. Flavor Dial The Flavor Dial '''can store smells and aromas, along with other types of gas, such as explosive and flammable ones. These dials sell for around 15,000. Heat Dial The '''Heat Dial stores and releases heat energy. It is commonly used to power up ovens and other heating devices for citizens of sky islands. It appears to be able to let out heat in different amounts. These dials sell for 30,000. Impact Dial The Impact Dial may be hit by anything blunt or incapable of slicing and will absorb the kinetic energy. Once the apex of the Dial is pressed, the stored energy is released, usually causing internal injuries to a living body, while not leaving any visible external damage. The Impact Dial can also absorb the impact of explosions. The Impact Dial, while not as dangerous as the Reject Dial, can still hurt the user through the backlash caused when such a large amount of energy is released. However, many Sky Warriors have been shown to be highly resistant to this recoil. It's unknown if there is a limit to the energy it can absorb, but so far these dials have been able to absorb all the impact energy used against them. These dials sell for around 125,000. Jet Dial The Jet Dial '''is a more powerful version of the Breath Dial, which blows out a burst of air at great speed. This allows them to be used for faster propelling purposes. They were once used in wavers when they were common, but were replaced by Breath Dials when they became too rare to find and market. These dials sell for around 200,000. Lamp Dial The '''Lamp Dial is similar to the Flash Dial, capable of storing and releasing light. Unlike the Flash Dial, however, it releases light steadily rather than all at once, hence the name, making it much less useful for combat purposes, but much more useful for domestic purposes. It sells for around 5,000. Eisen Dial The Eisen Dial is extremely rare, and one of the most formidable dials used for combat. It emits a stream of "iron cloud" that can form into different shapes, like a cloud, but is as hard as iron. It can lengthen and/or widen without limits and can even form thick defensive walls. These dials sell for well over 1,000,000. Milky Dial The Milky Dial can store clouds. This can be used to create pathways in the air out of clouds, upon which devices capable of moving upon clouds can travel. These dials sell for around 50,000. Reject Dial The Reject Dial is a much rarer and more powerful version of the Impact Dial. When used, it unleashes whatever force it had absorbed up to that point tenfold, but the backlash is hazardous to the user, powerful enough to destroy the body of an inexperienced user. Due to this, they are rarely used. Nonetheless, these dials sell for around 600,000. The Tone Dial often abbreviated as TD in the Blue Sea, is able to record and replay sounds spoken into it, akin to an audio recorder. It sells for around 1,000. Vision Dial The Vision Dial is used for capturing images and playing them back, comparable to a modern-day camera. It is useful for scouting and recording evidence. These dials sell for around 10,000. Water Dial The Water Dial '''is used for storing and releasing water. It is spoken of as being capable of extinguishing large fires. These dials sell for around 75,000. Thunder Dial The '''Thunder Dial is used for storing and releasing electricity. These dials sell for around 50,000. Category:Technology